Pour toi mon amour
by divinNeko
Summary: une brève histoire d'amour entre Damian et le héros. Jusqu'où serait prêt a aller le damné pour sauver igraine. Dans un moment de doute le personnage principal se laisse aller dans les bras de damian. ne cherchez pas la logique y'en a pas.


**Je pense donc je suis **

**Ego draconis**

**Partie 1 : naissance d'un mythe**

Rivellon. Tel fut le nom donné au continent sans âge où règne la magie. Mais un grand pouvoir n'est pas synonyme de paix. Plusieurs fois ces terres furent ravagées par le seigneur du chaos, un démon extrêmement puissant. Certains l'appellent le damné. Et le cœur des hommes crée un confortable endroit où le mal s'implante. Des humains au cœur noirci de corruption et de sang s'allièrent à ce démon. Bien que Rivellon échappa plusieurs fois à la destruction, les serviteurs du mal, l'alliance des ténèbres dévouèrent leur vie à une seule chose : la résurrection du démon et son contrôle total sur Rivellon.

Mais pour autant de noirceur il existe un cœur noble et pur capable de contrer le mal. Cette personne fut Lucian. Guidé par les forces du bien, il contra les plans maléfiques de l'alliance des ténèbres grâce à l'aide d'un mage puissant, Zalandor. Pourtant il arriva trop tard. Le rituel pour ramener le damné à la vie avait réussi et un nouveau-né possédait désormais le destin de Rivellon entre ses mains, car il servait de réceptacle aux pouvoirs du démon.

L'élu divin, Lucian conscient du danger que représentait l'enfant ne réussit malheureusement pas à le tuer.

Il l'appela Damian et l'éleva comme son fils durant des années. Damian ignorait tout de ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Jusqu'au jour où l'alliance des ténèbres mis une jeune femme sur sa route. Damian tomba rapidement amoureux d'Igraine et elle lui donna bien plus que de l'amour. Elle lui rendit ses pouvoirs. Peu à peu elle l'entraina du côté du mal. Lucian s'aperçu trop tard de l'influence d'Igraine sur son fils adoptif. Igraine n'avait pas d'autre but que de réveiller le démon qui dormait en Damian. Lorsque l'élu divin réalisa son erreur, il choisit d'exécuter Igraine après que celle-ci eut avoué son crime. L'alliance des ténèbres ne lui aurait pas accordé sa clémence.

A l'exécution, voyant le sang de sa bien-aimée s'étaler sur le sol, Damian employa une magie interdite, un sort de liaison d'âme. Dès cet instant leurs destins se scellèrent. Damian et Lucian devinrent des ennemis. Chacun rassemblant leur forces de son côté. Lucian pouvait compter sur l'aide de l'empire ainsi que sur Zalandor.

Ce fut la première bataille entre l'élu divin et son fils et aussi la première défaite de Damian. Ce dernier fut banni à Némésis, le monde des démons. Lucian portait malgré tout de l'affection pour celui qu'il avait vu grandir et même si le mal s'était emparé de son fils, Lucian savait que c'était l'amour qui avait poussé Damian à agir ainsi. Mais Damian le damné ne comptait pas rester sur une défaite.

Depuis Némésis il élabora un plan pour replonger Rivellon dans le chaos. Il entendait venger la mort d'Igraine. Damian s'échappa de sa prison.

Cette seconde guerre pris une issue inattendue. Lucian possédait l'appui des chevaliers dragon. Ces chevaliers étaient des hommes qui grâce à Maxos, un magicien puissant, pouvaient se transformer en dragon. Mais, alors que tous pensaient à une nouvelle victoire de l'élu divin, l'impensable se produisit. Un chevalier dragon trahit son camp et assassina Lucian. Les alliés de l'élu divin tuèrent alors dragons et démons sans distinction. Le massacre fut évité de justesse grâce à l'intervention de Zalandor qui réussit à réunir ses troupes in extrémis.

Damian, vengé, se retira de la bataille. Tous attendaient alors le moment où le damné reviendrait pour mettre Rivellon sous sa domination.

Depuis ce temps des décennies se sont écoulées et le damné devint juste un nom pour effrayer les enfants turbulents. Un siècle et demi ont passé mais le mal ne dort jamais.

Et on en vient à moi. Mon nom ne vous direz rien. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il entre un jour dans l'histoire.

Rivellon aurait pu être tranquille. Depuis la grande guerre et le meurtre de Lucian, les chevaliers dragon ont sur leurs épaules la trahison d'un seul d'entre eux. Tous les chevaliers dragon furent exterminés mais tuer un dragon n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Pour cette raison, les draconis sont nés. Guidés par la haine et l'orgueil, ils traquent les chevaliers dragons même un siècle et demi après la grande guerre. Après avoir subi un long entrainement, le futur draconis se voit remettre des souvenirs de dragons –aussi appelés souvenirs draconiques- ainsi qu'une partie des pouvoirs des dragons grâce notamment aux sorts et aux parchemins trouvés ou volés dans les tours des chevaliers dragons. Lire les esprits, invoquer des morts vivants … le seul inconvénient reste la couleur des yeux. Ils brillent d'un éclat argentés, caractéristique de ceux qui perçoivent les fantômes.

Mon rituel de transmission de souvenirs draconiques a dû prendre fin plus tôt que prévu car la dernière des chevaliers dragons, Tania, a été aperçue dans Rivellon volant au-dessus des terres du Vallon brisé. Apres un interrogatoire des habitants d'un village isolé, on a pu repérer Tania. On a tenté de me mettre en arrière car comme mon initiation n'a pas été achevée, mes souvenirs draconiques peuvent s'échapper et me faire perdre l'esprit. A mon arrivée sur le champ de bataille, Tania agonisait après un combat avec Rhodes, la commandante des draconis. Mais Tania s'empara de mon esprit qui n'opposa pas trop de résistance. Elle me fit voir son combat ainsi que celui de ces frères chevaliers morts avant elle. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de chercher un moyen de racheter leur faute et ils luttaient pour accomplir l'acte le plus insensé qui soit : tuer Damian qui prévoyait son retour à Rivellon depuis Némésis.

Elle m'accorda un cadeau que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt. Elle fit de moi un chevalier dragon grâce à ses pouvoirs pour que je finisse ce que les chevaliers dragons avaient commencé. Mon destin se vouait désormais en deux objectifs : trouver la pierre draconique pour pouvoir me transformer en dragon et ressusciter Igraine.

Le premier objectif paraissait simple mais il n'en était rien. Maxos ayant disparu de Rivellon sans laisser une trace, il me fallait explorer le temple qui lui été dédié pour obtenir des indices. Ensuite il me fallait prendre sa tour de guerre qui été contrôlée par Laiken, un nécromancien de l'alliance des ténèbres. Pour s'approprier la tour, le nécromancien dut utiliser le sang de sassane, son esclave et concubine. Pour entrer dans la tour il me fallait donc aussi le sang de sassane. Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, son fantôme hantait l'île où était située la tour. Avec un peu de magie et beaucoup de chance, j'ai réussi à vaincre les périls qui se dressaient devant moi. Malheureusement, une fois la tour mienne, je trouvais le Vallon brisé envahi par une fumée toxique et au-dessus d'elle trônaient les quartiers de l'alliance des ténèbres.

Le second objectif mérite quelques approfondissements. En liant son âme à Igraine, entre la vie et la mort, Damian devenait immortel. Le seul moyen de le tuer est qu'Igraine revive. Quand les gens meurent à Rivellon ils passent par la salle des échos où leur fantôme choisi de rester hanter ce monde ou de passer dans le suivant. Igraine reposait dans cette salle des échos. Mais seuls les fantômes étaient admis en ces lieux. Il me fallait alors obtenir les artefacts qui me permettraient d'accéder à la salle.

J'ai lutté contre des gobelins des démons des trolls, l'alliance des ténèbres, des draconis, sans parler des multiples pièges que comporte Rivellon. Mes pires ennemis restent Rivellon et l'alliance des ténèbres. Rivellon dont la haine pour l'espèce qui a tué leur dieu Lucian n'a pas diminué. Rivellon avec ses champions qui sont trop fiers pour admettre qu'ils ont besoin de mon aide. Rivellon qui cache bien des secrets.

En termes de démence et de massacre l'alliance a aussi son compte. Meurtres, fous à liés, nécromancien mégalo, et un fanatisme sans bornes pour le chaos.

Pour ma part, je préfère me rappeler de la tête de la commandante Rhodes quand elle a découvert que le traitre draconis allait sauver aleroth. Ça l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle m'aurait bien étranglé si les champions ne l'avaient amenés visiter les cachots de la ville. Apparemment Zalandor a dit beaucoup de bien de moi à luxurius, chef suprême des champions.

Enfin après des combats rudement menés pour Rivellon, me voici à deux doigts de la victoire…

**Partie 2 : Peur d'avancer**

Je suis rentrée dans la salle des échos. Après avoir combattu des rats volant sous ma forme draconique, j'ai été invité par le puissant gardien de la salle à combattre mes vieux ennemis sous ma forme « humaine » pour prouve ma valeur. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tous ont dû de nouveau goûter à la saveur amère de la défaite. Parmi eux, il y avait Marius, le second de Rhodes, et quelques autres draconis, ainsi que ce vieil Amdusias, un élève de Maxos qui n'appréciait pas que son maitre lui refuse le titre de chevalier dragon, sans oublier Laiken ni Ba'al, démon qui se cachait dans les mines avec une clé du portail de la salle des échos.

Les tuer à nouveau ne m'a pas enchanté tant que ça. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de morale mais plutôt de souvenirs. Tellement de points que j'aimerais éclaircir mais si peu de temps pour le faire. Tout le vallon brisé brulait sous les flammes de l'Alliance des ténèbres. Si en dessous de cette fumée dense se trouvait des survivants je ne les abandonnerais pas. J'ai déjà tant donné dans cette guerre. J'ai hâte que cela se termine. Et pourtant …

Le temps d'un intervalle entre 2 adversaires je nettoyais ma lame du sang d'une de ces créatures de cauchemar. La grille qui refermait l'arène s'ouvrit sur mon dernier adversaire sur lequel je lâchais mon démon familier et ma créature apprivoisée. Il mourut une fois de plus. Devais je les considérer tous comme une victime de plus de cette guerre ou comme de la vermine qui ne nuirait plus jamais à quiconque ?

Ces combats m'épuisaient moralement et physiquement. Aucun humain ne pouvait supporter ça. Mais je dépassais le commun des mortels. Pourtant je ne confirmerais pas que ma supériorité est une bénédiction du ciel.

Ereintée de ce dernier round au sein d'une arène où je demeurais un champion sans public, le gardien m'annonça que je pouvais continuer ma route et s'en alla aussitôt, comme si mes affrontements étaient sans importance.

La salle des échos. Désormais seule au cœur de cette immense grotte vide, je voyais d'où ce lieu tirait son nom. Tel l'écho qui se répercute sur des parois de grotte, mes souvenirs me revenaient en plein visage à travers ces batailles et par la raison même de ma présence ici. L'écho de ma solitude produisait un vacarme assourdissant.

Alors je fis probablement la chose la plus stupide qui soit. Je fouillais dans mon sac et en retira une sphère ornée de deux dragons entremêles. Une pierre magique récupérée dans les trésors du magicien Maxos. Cette pierre pouvait me téléporter instantanément jusqu'à ma tour de guerre. Je la levais en l'air vers un ciel qui n'existait pas en ces lieux et songeait à la tour.

Dans un halo de lumière verte je fus transportée de l'arène vers la salle du trône de ma tour de guerre.

**Partie 3 : Une cage dorée**

Bien pensée cette tour. Je devais au moins reconnaitre que ce mage avait du génie. Aux extrémités se situaient 4 plates-formes : le laboratoire alchimique, le cercle de nécromancie, le stade d'entrainement et la forge d'enchantement donnant toutes une vue splendide sur l'ile dévastée du vénérable mage. Je me demande parfois où ils dorment car dans aucun de ces étages je n'ai pu observer de chambre ni de lit de fortune. D'ailleurs j'ignore même qui est véritablement le maitre en ces lieux. Certes il m'a fallu combattre avec acharnement pour détenir cette tour mais sans eux je mourrais. L'alchimiste me prépare toutes sortes de breuvages ou potion aux effets parfois étonnant mais toujours utiles lors de mes batailles. Mon entraineur m'aide à améliorer mes compétences au-delà de ce qu'aucun entraineur ordinaire ne pourrait imaginer. Mon nécromancien quant à lui me fait un peu peur. Si je devais confier ma vie à quelqu'un sans hésiter ce ne serait certainement pas lui. Il ne raterait pas une occasion de me planter un poignard dans le dos.

Heureusement, être un draconis et un chevalier dragon donne un certain pouvoir de dissuasion et seul un fou peut espérer une victoire face à moi. Mon enchanteur ne m'est pas souvent utile car je préfère me reposer sur mes compétences que sur sa magie mais il fournit à mes assistants des armures efficaces. La salle du trône reste aussi un mystère pour moi. Qui donc Maxos accueillait il en ces lieux ? Est-ce ici qu'étaient élus les futurs chevaliers dragons ?

Désormais rien de tout ça. Les seuls capables d'entrer et sortir sont mes trois assistants. Equipés comme il se doit, ils s'en vont à travers tout Rivellon pour me chercher pierres précieuses, ingrédients magiques et matières premières pour mes équipements.

En fait, vivre tranquillement sans sortir de cette tour est tout à fait possible.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me cacher. Rivellon compte sur moi. Quelle ironie ! Après m'avoir traqué telle une bête immonde, voilà que les regards se posaient sur moi dans l'attente que je les libérer du damné. Tania rirait aux éclats si elle ne serait pas morte à cause de cette haine futile.

Je marchais jusqu'au fond de la salle du trône vers un ascenseur qui menait à l'étage du bas. A cet étage se plaçait les appartements de Maxos. Une salle avec une grande table donnait sur une chambre immense. Mon illusionniste assis à la grande table se réchauffait tranquillement près du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Il me salua poliment non sans me demander au passage si ses services me seraient utiles. Je le rassurais brièvement et m'avançait vers le balcon de ma chambre. Sur ce balcon siégeait Sassane l'ancienne concubine de Laiken. Elle devait être soulagée que j'aie mis un terme aux agissements de ce psychopathe. Pourtant elle ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion et souriait rarement. Dommage, elle qui possédait un si joli visage. Je reste persuadé que ce monde à mieux à lui offrir qu'un nécromancien nécrophile ou un chevalier dragon inexpérimenté.

- Un problème maître ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Elle avait le don de toujours anticiper mes gestes, comme si chacune de mes pensées ne se composait que de mots simples à déchiffrer.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. Un peu de solitude me semble indispensable. »

Le visage impassible, sassane acquiesça sans un mot. Elle adressa quelques mots à l'illusionniste et ils partirent ensembles vers l'ascenseur. Je n'avais nullement besoin de vérifier derrière eux car je savais pertinemment que le levier de l'ascenseur était bloqué. Enfin seule. Je tirais les rideaux pour plus d'intimité. Contempler un ciel éternellement gris ne créer pas chez moi un enthousiasme débordant.

Je m'assis au bord du lit à baldaquin en me tenant la tête dans les mains. Je cherchais des réponses mais les questions elles-mêmes se bousculaient dans mon subconscient.

Je me repris brusquement quand je me rendis compte de bruits de pas. La sensation que je n'étais pas la seule personne ici m'envahit.

**Partie 4 : Hantés**

Bonsoir chevalier. Susurra Damian

Je me relevais brusquement et vit le damné debout devant moi

Damian le damné. Le chef incontesté de l'alliance des ténèbres. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand mais il imposait par sa présence. Son crâne rasé faisait ressortir sa mâchoire carrée. Bien que quelques rares rides striaient son visage, impossible de donner un âge précis du damné car il ne semblait pas affecté par le temps qui passe. Sa voix ne trahissait jamais le moindre signe d'émotion car le démon gardait toujours un sang-froid et un calme inouï. Si un Homme m'aurait affirmait un jour que cet être serein et charmeur était le chef de l'alliance des ténèbres, responsables des pires atrocités et des pires massacres de l'histoire de Rivellon, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais la preuve sautait aux yeux. Damian se tenait la devant moi et j'ai souvent été mise à rude épreuve par ses tentatives pour me nuire.

Je pourrais vous parler du vallon brisé qui se consume par les fumées mortelles de l'alliance.

Je pourrais aussi citer le moment où à peine ressortie gagnante du combat contre Laiken j'ai dû me transformer en dragon pour la première fois dans le but de protéger l'ile des machines de guerre du damné.

Je pourrais aussi raconter combien de fois il fallut éliminer les généraux de l'alliance, tous aussi dérangés les uns que les autres. Tous aimaient tuer, faire souffrir, torturer, dépecer ou démembrer. Je dois ma survie à mes dons draconiques. Ou à la malchance.

Et pourtant malgré toutes ces horreurs comment le haïr ? Si je me trouvais à sa place, dans un monde où chaque passant me voit comme un monstre et où l'amour de ma vie me serait arracher des mains, Rivellon ne se porterais pas mieux qu'aujourd'hui.

Et puis il semblait si détaché de tout comme si rien ne l'affectait. Sa voix si grave provoquait plus du désir que du dégout. Mais il restait le damné, tenant Rivellon d'une main de fer grâce à la peur.

J'ai cru comprendre que tu as su rester en vie face à tes adversaires dans la salle des échos. Qui eut songé que tu irais aussi loin ? Continua-il calmement.

Ma stupidité dépassait les limites. Il se tenait là devant moi et me voilà à sa merci complète. Il me fallait trouver une arme. Mon crane de nécromancie n'était pas à ma portée et mes réserves de potions avoisinaient les zéro car tout avait été utilisé durant les affrontements de la salle des échos. Discrètement je jetais un coup d'œil à mon coffre de guerre. Comme son nom ne l'indique peux être pas il s'agit d'un coffre sans fond – ou presque sans fond- dans lequel je stockais tout équipements inutile. A l'intérieur il siégeait certainement des armes pour me défendre.

N'y pense même pas. Tu n'as aucune chance, ton coffre de guerre ne te servira à rien. Et puis je ne suis pas venu te tuer. Déclara Damian avec le sourire.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la grande table et se rapprocha du feu.

Je le dévisageais longuement.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je. Mais cette question était dénudée de sens. Il existait tellement de pourquoi dans ma tête. Damian ne possédait certainement aucune réponse.

- Tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Je pensais que tu aurais compris avec le temps.

Comprendre quoi je l'ignore. Si je suis ici c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que j'espérais au moins obtenir le temps d'éclaircir les zones d'ombres de mon cerveau.

**Partie 5 : De surprises en surprises**

Pourquoi ne me tuait il pas maintenant ? D'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué avant ? Plusieurs fois il aurait pu mettre fin à mes jours. Mais il se jouait de moi en envoyant à la place ses serviteurs pour me ralentir. Comme si la bataille ne l'intéressait pas. A moins que …

tout ceci n'était qu'un test ! soufflais-je les larmes au bord des yeux. Vous vouliez être sûr que je possédais les capacités nécessaires pour la ressusciter. Vous ne me tuez pas parce que je sers vos plans ! Si je meurs vous mettais votre vengeance à son terme en éliminant tout le continent. Si je vis j'accomplis la mission de mes prédécesseurs : ressusciter Igraine.

Je tremblais debout. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour arriver à cette conclusion, la seule conclusion qui me paraissait logique. Je bouillonnais de colère. De colère et de jalousie aussi. Il aimait donc tellement Igraine qu'il mourrait volontiers pour elle. Et moi ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi une fois Igraine vivante ? Je garderais mes yeux argentes, ni tout à fait dragon ni tout à fait humain, portant sur mes épaules le poids de mes frères draconis et chevaliers dragon morts par stupidité.

Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage. Je pleurais. Quelle idiotie de pleurer tel un enfant alors que devant moi se dressait l'être le plus craint de Rivellon. Il n'existait aucun moment dans cette vie qui est la mienne où mes choix ne dépendaient que de moi. Tout ça à cause de cette femme.

Je t'utilisais. continua Damian sereinement. Pour Igraine. Oui un peu. Au début du moins mais après …

Il se rapprochait doucement de moi. Je... Je devrais avoir honte de l'avoir laissé faire. Damian me serra la taille me plaqua contre son torse recouvert de l'armure de l'alliance. Il caressa ma joue d'une main, l'autre resta accrochée à ma taille. Il colla tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ma conscience me hurlait de le repousser, le gifler, le frapper mais mon corps refusait de quitter ce baiser si doux.

Il arrêta le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

- Igraine … protestais-je

- Igraine est sans importance. Pour une fois, faisons comme si elle n'existait pas.

Je souris. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais libre. Je l enlaçais délicatement de peur qu'il repousse mon geste. Il ne repoussa rien. Au contraire il défit habilement ma ceinture et me demanda si l'armure de l'alliance qu'il portait ne nous gênerait pas. A peine fut-elle à terre qui s'attela à enlever la mienne.

-Tu irais plus vite si tu désirais bien arrêter de m'embrasser. Annonçais-je. Pourtant il ne m'écouta pas et continua de promener ses lèvres sur mon cou tandis qu'il me déshabillait.

Il n'existait plus de damné ni de chevalier ni de draconis et encore moins de salle des échos. Il restait juste lui et moi dans un monde qui s'arrêtait de tourner. Deux humains sans rien d'autre que leur libre arbitre.

J'ignore si ce fut long mais nous fîmes l'amour. Je me souviens juste de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, de la douceur de ses lèvres et de la sensation de protection que ses mains m'apportaient.

Si mes souvenirs sont exacts nous avons commencé sur la grande table près de la cheminée pour finir sur le lit. Par chance, les draps n'ont pas le don de parole. Et ça vaut mieux. Ce que nous avons fait cette nuit doit choquerait bien des âmes. Je m'endormis près de lui sans me soucier de savoir s'il serait à mes cotes au réveil, je me sentais si bien. Il ne m'aurait pas fait l'amour je me serais senti tout aussi bien. Je venais de réaliser qu'il vivait sur cette terre au moins une personne qui se préoccupait de moi. C'est égoïste je le conçois mais à force de lutter pour les uns et les autres, on finit par s'oublier soi. J'ai l'impression de revivre. L'esprit vidé de toute crainte je m'endormi paisiblement la tête posée sur le torse de Damian et bercée par sa respiration.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment aucun cauchemar ne vint me hanter.

**Partie 6 : Au réveil**

Au matin, les premiers rayons de soleils percèrent à travers les rideaux. Les draps en bataille et mes vêtements par terre me confirmèrent que les évènements de la nuit dernière étaient réels. Le go ût de ses lèvres restait encore dans ma bouche. Je m'étirais lentement puis je me roulais en boule pour me réchauffer. Je cherchais à tâtons les bras de Damian pour vérifier que le froid ne le gênait pas trop. Mes mains touchèrent du vide. Damian avait disparu.

Troublée je me relevais avec hâte scrutant le plus petit recoin de la pièce. Personne. Ses affaires volatilisées aussi. Je ne pris même pas le temps de m'habiller, enroulant un drap autour de moi à la hâte. Ce drap pour seul vêtement je courus vers le grand salon. Vide. Le feu se réduisait à de simples braises sur le point de s'éteindre.

Je remarquais alors que l'ascenseur fonctionnait. Cela était-il dû à l'action de sassane ou serais-ce une trace du passage de Damian ? D'ailleurs quelqu'un avait-il entendu quoi que ce soit de nos ébats de cette nuit ? Rien de tout cela n'importait à mes yeux. Il fallait que je le trouve. Pour lui dire au revoir, ou merci, ou pardon, ou reste…

Pour lui parler. Ou juste pour le revoir une dernière fois.

Dans la salle du trône mes trois assistants dormaient à même le sol tandis que sassane et l'illusionniste discutaient.

Vous n'avez vu personne passer ?

N'importe quoi. Elle ne va pas me dire « oui je viens de voir le damné sortir à demi nu de votre chambre » ce serait plus que douteux.

Non personne. Déclara-t-elle en me regardant étrangement. Je vois très bien ce que ce regard veux dire « nous sommes dans un tour protégée par des barrières magiques sur une ile isolée et déserte. Qui pourrait donc venir ? »

Mais je ne m'attardais pas et fonçais vers les plates-formes de mes serviteurs.

L'alchimiste me parla de la même façon qu'il aurait dialoguée avec une personne folle à lier.

Mon entraineur resta professionnel mais j'ai tout de même perçu un petit sourire sur son visage.

Devant mon nécromancien j'eu l'impression d'être un morceau de viande fraiche devant son boucher. Je partis en toute hâte.

Mon enchanteur, comme les autres n'aperçut aucune personne entrant ou sortant de la tour.

Entièrement abattu, je regagnais en silence mes appartements. Une boule au ventre me tordit l'estomac. Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agissait de peur ou de tristesse mais j'eus du mal à revenir sur mes pas. La sensation que mes gestes, que mes pas semblaient provenir d'une autre réalité augmentait a chaque seconde.

Machinalement j'abaissais le levier d'ascenseur. Arrivé au sol, je me rendis compte que des braises rougeoyaient et le feu reprenait petit à petit.

**Partie 7 : Parce que je t'aime**

Je m'appuyais sur l'encadrement de ma porte de chambre pour lancer un dernier regard sur le feu. Quand je me retournais pour voir ma chambre, mon sang se figea. Tranquillement allongé sur mon lit, torse nu les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, Damian me fixait des yeux monochromes. Il souriait

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je voulais que tout soit en ordre à ton réveil.

En effet la chambre et le salon semblaient débarrassés du désordre provoqué par notre passion.

Je l'écoutais à peine. Il était là et c'était suffisant. Je me glissais sous les draps et me blottis contre lui. Il me serra dans ses bras.

Ça va aller, dit-il. je reste auprès de toi. Malgré le paradoxe, je réalisais qu' à chaque fois qu'il était là, je me sentais mieux. Depuis le début.

Comment peux-tu être si calme alors que dans ma tête c'est la tempête le chaos complet ? murmurais-je.

Tu te poses trop de questions. Qui était Maxos ? Te serais tu bien entendu avec lui ? Pourquoi a t il disparut ? Comment les champions ont-ils pu devenir si imbus d'eux-mêmes ? Que reste-il du vallon brisé ? Que se passera-t-il quand tu devras libérer Igraine ? Est-ce que les chevaliers dragons retrouveront leurs lettres de noblesse ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que si il existe une personne est capable de mettre fin à tout ça, c'est toi. Si je garde mon calme alors que la tempête gronde, c'est parce que je t'aime. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je sentis les larmes couler. Damian passa ses mains sur mes joues pour les récupérer. Nous restâmes des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je savourais la moindre seconde, la moindre caresse. Puis vint le temps de se quitter.

**Partie 8 : Un avenir incertain**

Il dormait paisiblement. Équipé pour le combat, le sac plein de potions, je pris la sphère magique entre mes doigts. Je souris tristement à mon reflet dans la sphère et lentement je la levais en l'air. J'ai le don de tout gâcher. J'ai tourné le dos aux draconis en acceptant d'aider Tania. Je n'ai pu sauver aucun chevalier dragon. Je ridiculisais les champions en accomplissant des exploits que même leur chef ne pourrait imaginer. Je trahissais Rivellon en aimant son ennemi de toujours, Damian. Mais il existait au minimum une personne que je ne pouvais pas décevoir : moi-même.

Et jamais je n'oserais me regarder dans une glace si je les abandonnais. La dernière chose que je vis de ma tour fut Damian apaisé dans mon lit.

La lumière s'évanouit pour laisser place au décor de l'arène de la salle des échos. Le gardien me dévisageait de son piédestal. Maintenant je m'en moque. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

J'irais jusqu'au plus profond de la salle des échos et je plongerais dans les souvenirs d'Igraine. Dans ces souvenirs je revivrais le moment où Igraine mourut des mains de l'élu divin. Je devrais tuer cet homme. L'élu divin tué par un chevalier dragon. L'histoire se répète. Mais je ne fais que supposer. En réalité je ne sais rien.

Je pensais revenir ici en ayant moins de question qu'à mon départ et il se passait le contraire. Les questions qui me torturaient les méninges augmentaient à chaque instant. La dernière en date était la suivante : Damian croyait réellement ce qu'il disait ou m'avait-il déclaré son amour uniquement pour être sûr que je ne fuie pas mon devoir ?

A l'idée que cette nuit ne fut qu'un mensonge mon cœur se brisa en mille de morceaux qui transpercèrent ma chair de toute part. Pourtant ça ne changerais rien. Mes sentiments à son égard restent les même -oui je l'aime et je ne le nierais pas- bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'avouer.

La seule et unique chose qui a changé était ma façon de voir. Je réalise que quelles que soient les réponses à ces questions mes choix restent les mêmes. Je vais libérer ce monde. Même si pour cela elle doit revivre.

Pas parce que je dois le faire.

Parce que je veux le faire.

Pour Rivellon. Pour Damian. Pour ceux qui ont cru en moi.

Et j'avance l'esprit libre car je suis sure d'une chose. L'avenir est déjà tracé et j'ignore à quoi il ressemble mais c'est moi possède de quoi le colorier des couleurs du bonheur.


End file.
